Movie's
by rosebud171
Summary: 17 teen year old Tyra,the emo rabbit has found her two little sister's: 14 year old Leah the rabbit/witch of darkness and 12 year old Midnight the rabbit/fairy of the moon. Tyra was 11 when her parents kicked her out of Magix.
1. Chapter 1

Movie's

**Story: **17-teen-year old Tyra, the emo rabbit has found her two little sister's: 14-teen-year old Leah the rabbit/witch of darkness and 12-year old Midnight the rabbit/fairy of the moon. Tyra was 11 when her parents kicked her out of Magix but after 7 years they are together and celebrating by going the movies to see Nightmare on Elm Street.

**Leah: **Y'all I can't believe we're gonna see an R rated movie.

**Midnight: **Me either. Hey Tyra how's your job at Hot Topic?

**Tyra: **Alright, my boss is alittle strict on how late I work.

**Midnight: **That suck's big time.

**Tyra: ** I know it suck's but the dude's my boss.

**Leah: **Guy's were next.

**Tyra: **Okay let me get my wallet. We're here for the 7:45 show.

**Employee at the movie desk: **Alright for what movie little lady?

**Tyra: **Three tickets for Nightmare on Elm Street please.

**Employee at the movie desk: **Here you go. Go right in.

**Tyra: **Thanks. Come on guys.

**Movie employee: **Your in theatre 6 - enjoy the movie.

**Tyra: **What do you guys want?

**Leah: **A big bucket of popcorn for us to share a Coke. Midnight what do you want girl?

**Midnight: **I'll have a Coke too and what about you Tyra?

**Tyra: **I'll just have a Mountain Dew. I'll go get our snacks.

CUT TO INSIDE THE THEATRE

**Leah (SINGING): **She's nothing like the girl you've ever seen before, nothing you can compare to your neighborhood. I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrepectful.

**Tyra: **Hey guys, I got the stuff. Movie start yet?

**Midnight: **Not yet it starts in a minute. Oh and Leah was singing Sexy Chick just to amuse herself.

**Leah: **That's right I was girl. Oh - the movie's starting.

**Tyra: **Oh and Leah I got a box of Jr. Mint's cause I know you like sweets.

**Leah: **Eeeeeee - thank you girl!

The girls eat some popcorn and watched a couple of trailers. But one person was being very disruptive.

**Midnight: **I hope that guy in the back of us dosen't talk during the movie- that's gonna be soooo annoying and it'll be hell.

(No one suspects Dr. Eggman is at the movies and planning yet another plan to stop Sonic. Let's see how this turn's out.)

**Eggman: **I just hope no one suspects me and here's my plan to stop that pesky hedgehog.

**Green hedgehog with a yellow shirt:** Hey shut up dumb ass.

**Eggman: **Back to the important matters- as I was saying I'll create the most deadliest, badiest,unstoppable robot ever!

**Yellow cat with a orange dress:** Sssssh!

**Eggman: ** Hey Cream, the rabbit is here. Wow who knew she could see Nightmare on Elm Street 2010. Well she's not fooling anyone with six earrings in her rabbit ears. You know little girls shoundn't be at a R rated scary movie's like this one Cream.

**Midnight: (turn's around and see's Eggman with shocked face)** Who the hell are you?

**Eggman: **Nice try little girl but your earrings and your dirty mouth can't fool me. (Tug's on her arm)

**Midnight: **Let me go you perv. Stop it!

**Eggman: **Your not fooling me Cream.

**Midnight: **Cream? Who the hell is Cream?

**Leah: **Fool! What are you doing to my little sis?

**Eggman: **Little sis?

**Movie usher:** What's the problem here?

**Tyra: **We were watching the movie but this freak tugged on my sister's arm.

**Movie usher: **Sir your gonna have to leave. I've been getting many compaints that your ruining the movie, now get out.

(Movie usher kicks Eggman out of the thearte)

**Midnight: **That was weird.

AFTER THE MOVIE

**Leah: **Well that was interesting. What'd you think Tyra?

**Tyra: **Sweet.

**Midnight: **That was good. The best part was I didn't get scared.

(Midnight gets in Tyra's black car)

**Leah: **Oh - and Midnight if that fool comes after you again. I'm gonna pop a cap in the that white fool's ass cause no one messes with my girls.

**Midnight:** Thank's Leah.

**Leah: **My pleasure girl.

**Tyra: ** You guys - do know you have watch for your powers to make sure it doesn't get out and let people know you're a fairy and a witch.

**Leah:** Please baby girl we can handle that.

**Midnight:** Yeah - Leah's right we can totally handle it.

**Leah: **One question. Tyra how can you handle eating and drinking with a tongue pieceing?

**Tyra: **Oh I took it out. (stop's the car) Now i'll to it back in. (PUTS IT BACK IN) There we go. (Start's the car)

**Midnight:** Didn't that hurt?

**Tyra:** Not really, when I got pierced - it hurted like hell. I had to suck on ice for 3 days but it's never been swollen.

**Leah:** Look out girl!

**Tyra: **Wow - oh my God!

(Just then Sam Speed pulled up next to Tyra's car)

**Sam: **Well - it looks like you little girls must be lost.

**Tyra: **(IN HER MIND)_ Oh my God could this night get any more weirder?_

**Tyra:** Who the hell are you?

**Sam:** The name's Sam Speed, Missy. They call me that because I'm the king of speed. Where were you going young lady?

**Tyra:** Home dude.

**Sam: **Oh well carry on then. Your car it may look fast but it can't beat mine.

**Tyra:** Mother...

**Sam: **Catch ya later girlys. (speeds off)

**Midnight:** Weirdo.

LATER there's trouble with Tyra's car.

**Tyra:** Hey something's wrong with my car!

**Leah:** Uh girl you wanna stop because we're about to run in that tree!

**Tyra: ** What the hell!

**Midnight:(scared)** What's wrong?

**Tyra: **The brakes don't work.

**Leah:** I don't wanna die (start's crying) I haven't had my first kiss yet.

**Midnight:** This is it, I love you guy's.

**Tyra:** Calm down I'll think of something.(in her mind)_ Come on why can't i think of anything? I got it. _

Okay on the count of three everyone duck! One! Two! Three! DUCK!

(BOOOOOOM - The car crashes into the tree)

**Tyra:** Ow. Leeeeah? Midnight? You alright? Oh my God that was one hell of a ... crush. (passes out)

Meanwhile Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles run over to help them.

**Amy: **Oh my God! Someone needs to help those girls!

**Knuckles:** I can carry them out of the car. Tails help me!

**Tails:** Will do.

**Amy: **Sonic! Call Chris.

**Sonic:** Why not the hospital?

**Amy: **Just call him!

**Sonic:** Okay okay. (call's Chris)

**Chris on phone: **_Hello?_

**Sonic: **Hey buddy. Listen we'll explain everything when we get home.

**Chris on phone:**_ Oh okay bye._**(hang's up)**

**Sonic: **Okay how are they doing?

**Tails: **We got them in car - let's go.

**Sonic:** What do we tell Chris and his family?

**Amy:** That we found these girls in a car accident.

**Sonic:** They are pretty injured pretty badly.

**Tails: **Are they dead?

**Sonic: **I don't think so but I'm sure they're knocked out cold though.

**Amy:** Let's just hurry up and get to Chris' house.

**Knuckles:** Alright sheesh. _Bossy._

**Amy: **What was that!

**Knuckles: **Nothing.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Well what did you guy's think of Tyra, Leah and Midnight and the chapter?

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Movies**

**Chapter 2 **

**We' re in a Mansion - Awesome! **

**by the way I reposted this chapter to make it apart of the story Movie's. I hope you enjoy it.**

We see Leah lying on the Thorndyke family couch with tape on her right ankle and a little blood on her clothes.

I woke up lying on a couch in some random person's house with tape around my right ankle with a pin holding it. I had alittle bit of blood on my clothes, I was a bit scared cause I have idea how the hell I got here. So I decided to look around.

Ohhhh where am I? Ow! My head. Middddnight? Where you at girl? Tyyyra? You there? Where is everyone? (scared) Okay I'm officially freaked out now. Okay girlfriend -calm down - this is all a bad dream. I'll close my eyes and when I wake up I'll be in hospital with my girls. (closes eyes and opens them). Damn this is not a dream, it's real. (in her mind)_ wait minute_ _It look's like a mansion (gasp) maybe it's Beyonce's mansion eeeeeee! Nah I don't think so._

Well I guess I could expore this place, I just hope my home girl's are alright. Well here we go!

You need to stop for a moment before you become to deep. That's my girl Beyonce Knowles. Ah! (she bumps into Midnight and Tyra)

"Ow god damn! I don't need my arm to get more bloody," Tyra said. "Wait minute? Leah?"

"Tyra? Midnight? Oh my God I was so worried about you guys," Leah said. Tyra, Midnight and Leah hug. "I thought I had lost y'all."

"Leah we though you were dead. But your not I'm so happy we found you," Midnight said.

"Awww I missed my girl's," Leah said.

"So where are we anyway?" Tyra said confused.

"I'm not sure but me and Tyra woke up in some dude's lab with a band aid on my forehead," Midnight said.

"I have hospital tape wrapped around my arm. It still burns a little," Tyra said holding her arm.

"This looks familar some how," Leah said.

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked.

"Well I think we're in the mansion of some blue hedgehog dude. And maybe this is were his friends chill," Leah explained.

"Could be, but we don't know if they're nice people or not, "Tyra said. "They could total psycho's like Freddy Kruger but I'll be damned if they're famous."

"Girl you crazy. I'm sure these folks are fine people," Leah laughed.

"Well, Leah where did you wake up?" Midnight asked.

"On a couch, what about you guys?" Leah asked.

"In a bed in a lab and Tyra slept on a mat. So what do we do?" Midnight said.

"Maybe we can sit down because that was one hell of a car crush," Tyra said.

"You're right let's go sit down somewhere. How about here?" Leah said.

" Whatever. Tyra said," and sat down.

**Through out the day they talk until everyone gets home. Let's see how this turn's out.**

"Well whoever lives here is really rich, "Leah said.

"Oh! Maybe Justin Bieber lives here. He's super cute. Eeeeeeeeee! " Midnight said acting like a Justin Bieber fan girl.

"Chill baby girl - I don't think that cutie Justin Bieber lives here - girl," Leah replied

"Well I guess this is that blue hedgehog's place then,Tyra said.

"Yeah but...nothing. Who the hell was that fat white fool pulling your arm, Midnight?" Leah said.

"No clue but he mistook me for someone named Cream. Yeah I don't know," Midnight said.

"That guy was a total ass for doing that," Tyra said.

"I know, Midnight, if he, does that again girl I'm gonna scratch the skin off of him. Midnight said

"Just like Freddy Kruger. Man, Nightmare on Elm Street 2010 was sooo cool, Midnight repliaed.

"Hell yeah! That movie rocked better then that lame ass Blair Witch Project movie," Leah said.

"Well I see you girls are doing better," Sonic said with a grin.

"What the hell? Tyra said confussed.

"Turn around," Sonic said.

**Leah, Midnight and Tyra turn around and see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla**

"Oh my God. Were y'all just listening to our conversation?" Leah asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Who are you?" Tyra asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, this is Knuckles, and Miles Prower but you can him Tails. This is Amy, Cream and Cheese and their mother Vanilla Sonic said.

"Hi I'm so glad you guy's are aren't dead," Amy said happy.

"Say what now?" Leah asked.

"After we saw you girls at the car crush, Amy though you were dead because those injuries did look pretty serious." Tails said.

"Oh so that's why we woke up here. Uh, Sonic do you own this place? Midnight asked.

"No but Chris Thorndyke and his family do," Sonic said.

"Huh?" Tyra said confussed.

"Chris' mom and dad are famous movie stars and his grandpa is an inventor," Cream explained.

"Chao, chao, chao,". Cheese said.

"Okay, well that explains it." Leah said.

"Oh we didn't get your names, what are they?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm Midnight and these are my sisters." Midnight said.

"Hey, I'm Tyra the Emo and this my little gangster sister Leah." Tyra said an emo tone.

"What's up y'all?' Leah said in a ganster tone.

"May I ask what movie were you girls were seeing?" Vanilla asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street." Tyra said.

(Vanilla's face turns shocked) " My goodess didn't you get scared?" Vanilla asked worried.

"Not really - it was awesome." Midnight repliaed

"Dear how old are you?" Vanilla asked.

"12. Midnight said.

"And Tyra are you old enough to see that movie?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm 17 and Leah's 14, so they wanted to see this it and I took them but they won't get in without me. To see an R rated movie you have be 17 and over, so yeah I'm old enough to see it. I'm literally an adult". Tyra explained.

"Is there anything you need?" Sonic asked.

"I'm a little hungry." Leah said.

"Well don't worry - - dinner is almost ready. "Knuckles Repliaed.

"Thank you I'm really hungry. Midnight said smiling.

"So, um, how did this happen? Cream asked eating.

"I was diving home and so dude named Sam Speed who- Tyra said but get's cut off.

"Whoa wait a minute - did you say Sam Speed?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah why? Tyra asked.

"Iknow the guy, I've raced him. Turn's out he wasn't fast enough to beat me," Sonic said grining.

"What else happened? " Cream asked.

"We were watching the movie - and just as Freddy was about to cut to guy's throat in half. Some fat guy was mistook me for you. Which was weird." Midnight replied

"Wait what guy?" Tails asked.

"He said that I was Cream." Midnight replied.

"Did he have a mustashe that's really long? Amy said.

"Iguess. Leah said.

"That's Dr. Eggman. Sonic said.

"Yo - who's Dr. Eggman? "Leah asked.

"He's the guy who makes robots to destory me and get the Chaos Emerlad's," Sonic said.

"Why does he want them?" Tyra asked.

"So he can become more powerful," Knuckles said.

Meanwhile in Eggman's hideout - they were watching Sonic and his friends.

"Are these the girls doc?" Bokkun asked.

"Yes they are Bokkun." Eggman replied

"Which one was the one you mistook for Cream? Becode asked.

"The girl with the six earrings. " Eggman said meaning Midnight.

"The Emo girl's pretty." Bokkun said with a smile and big eyes.

"Bokkun you couldn't get a girlfreind even if you tried, Decode smirked

"Shut up! I can to get a girlfreind! "Bokkun said with angrer

"Why don't you let me take care of them for you? Rouge asked.

"Excellent Rouge. Bring the girls and don't hurt them. I want them alive and unharmed. Eggman explained.

"Whatever you say. This will be sweet!" Rouge smirked.

THE END

What'd y'a think? Review please. I fixed it so please be nice.


End file.
